ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Knights and Plumbers
Knights and Plumbers is an episode of Noah 10. Episode We see Vilcubra (Vilgax) facing off with Noah as Humungousaur, Jack, and Erika. "What just happened?" Asked Jack. "I was just about to ask the same thing." Said Erika. "You see, back in the movie--" Vilgax started. "Can you do this without breaking the fourth wall?" Asked Noah. "....anyways, after I was defeated by Noah and the one called Ben, Albedo and I were thrust into a vacuum known as Dimension Zero, a dark, unholy realm which can only be accessed by a Celestialsapien. Luckily, a Celestialsapien happened to be there. Celestialsapiens enjoy the quiet of it. As the alien went to exit the realm, Albedo and I took our chance. We escaped using the portal the Celestialsapien had opened. Or should I say, Albedo did." Vilgax explained. "What are you going on about?" Asked Noah. "Remember back when I was Forever King hunting for Saint George's sword? Well, when I was trapped in Diagon's realm, Diagon sent Lucubras, Diagon's demon slaves, after me when I tried to escape. One of them managed to get his tentacles to me and mind control me. I fought it and escaped. Then back in Dimension Zero after Albedo abandoned me, Diagon telepathically connected to me through the marks of Lucubra's tentacles. He said he'd help me, only to see me fail once again. He sent a Lucubra in with me. I merged with it, and in a short amount of practice, I was able to control the transformation." Vilgax continued. "That-that's insane!" Jack said. "Mind control!? Ew!" Erika said. "Enough chit-chat. Prepare for battle!" Said Vilgax. Vilgax ran up to Noah. Noah caught his fists. Vilgax pushed Noah into a wall and slammed against him. Vilgax grabbed Noah and threw him. Jack ran up to Vilgax and tried to kick him in the face, but Vilgax grabbed Jack by the leg, spun him, and threw him at Noah. Erika went to punch Vilgax with energy fists, but was kicked into the air and slammed into Jack and Noah. Noah reverted back. "Fools. As if you could ever even lay a finger on me." Said Vilgax. Suddenly, Vilgax got blasted into a wall by a laser. The trio awoke to see...the Forever Knights? "Forever Knights?" The trio said. "Yes, Plumbers. It is us, the alienators of ali--" "Get the to point already." "...Right. Anyway, we wish to forge an alliance with you." Said Driscoll. "You want to join forces?" Asked Noah. "What's the catch?" "No catch. We just want revenge on old Vilgax." Said Enoch. "Knights. I did not call you here." Said Vilgax, climbing out of the rubble. "No you didn't. We're done with you, King Vilgax." Said Driscoll. "Honestly, guys. If we couldn't beat him, what makes you think you can?" Said Jack. "We have the Sword of Ascalon." Said Driscoll. A Knight stepped forward, presenting the Sword of Ascalon. "The Sword! George's sword! That's mine!" Said Vilgax. "No, it's Segurason's!" Said Driscoll. "What!?" Enoch got the sword and gave it to Noah. He bowed to him. "We, the Forever Knights, aren't worthy of thy sword. Thou, however, is worthy." Said Enoch. Noah grabbed the sword. A suit of armor built around him. Noah gleamed in a flash of bright light and wielded the Sword of Ascalon. "Whoa! Armor!" Said Jack and Erika. "Those who get armor once wielding the sword are worthy. When Vilgax didn't, we knew he wasn't a worthy king, so we rebelled." Said Driscoll. "That sword won't help you. Maybe I don't have it, but I have my power enhanced far beyond what it used to be." Said Vilgax. "Ah, shut up!" Said Jack. "Very well. I'm going to miss these little get-togethers." Said Vilgax. "Bring it." Said Noah. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Jack Landis *Erika Landis *Forever Knights Aliens *Humungousaur Villains *Vilgax Trivia *We learn the full story of what happened with Vilgax and Albedo in Dimension Zero. *Some aspects of this episode are based on upcoming Ben 10 episodes. (It's not copying because they haven't aired yet >:D) Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes